Darkened Visions; Prologue
by NoHaven
Summary: "Ultimate Verse", tryin something new, just something that popped into my head. R&R please. Hope you Enjoy. NoHaven
1. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Anyone or anything you recognize the name from a Marvel comic book, does not belong to me.I have no money, sue if you want you can't get blood from a stone.Any likeness of people you recognize, I may know them as well and they know I have no money and they can't get anything from me.

**Author's Note**: This is my first attempt at trying to delve into the "Ultimate verse" that has exploded onto the comic's scene, with the help of two brilliant writers Brian Michael Bendis (Ultimate Spider-Man, Jinx, Torso, Powers, Daredevil: Ninja) and Mark Millar (Ultimate X-Men, Authority). My look at the "Ultimate X-Men" is blind I must admit as only one issue has been produced so some editorial freedom may be used, please don't kill me for it. For those who haven't any idea what I am talking about, um well hope you enjoy as well. 

Also for those who don't know the "Savage Land" is located somewhere inside Antarctica, where a small rainforest exists as a home to numerous prehistoric animals. It has been featured in "X-Men" titles almost from the very conception of the original comic series.

# Darkened Visions; Prologue

## By

**NoHaven**

** **

** **

** **

The "Savage Land" has always been a refuge of sorts, for a millennium or more or represented the last vestige of life for numerous species long forgotten or relegated to legend. It is a sanctuary of tropical beauty hidden in a desolate wasteland of ice and snow. Two men once thought that the "Savage Land" could serve as a sanctuary for not only the creatures of the prehistoric ages but for the race of humans known as mutants. Charles Xavier and the man known simply as Magneto thought that it would be possible to create a place where mutants could live apart from the rest of humanity; where they would be safe. While the idea was noble, the conflict of egos made it impossible for the small sanctuary to exist in its full potential. After the two men departed the "Savage Land" the sanctuary they had carved out in the wild was soon forgotten and swallowed back up into the vegetation; never to be touched again.

Years had passed since the two visionaries with divided visions had left the small alcove of humanity in the "Savage Land"; little remained visible that would tell anyone that anything had lived here. A single figure strode through a freshly cut path, underneath his feet the ground turned from think pure soil to cracked and rugged concrete. Stopping in front of a large growth of prehistoric vegetation the lone figure dropped two duffel bags and large black case made of hardened plastic then shrugged off a large heavily packed military style backpack. It had taken him four hours to cut the path through the vegetation to reach this point and another hour to back track to his entry point to retrieve his supplies and return. Reaching for his backpack he retrieved a large glimmering machete and strode towards the large mass of vegetation. As he approached the sounds of small animals fleeing the area could be heard. Raising his right hand above his head he swung the machete down viciously on the tough growth. For a few minutes he swung the machete, sweat quickly forming on his muscular body. Pausing for a moment he looked at what he had accomplished, only a small dent had been made. Angrily he threw down the machete, looking at his hands, which were covered small cuts and wounds his eyes narrowed.

SNIKT 

The unnatural even unnerving sound of metal grating against metal pierced the air. From the backs of each of his hands three large blades resembling claws were now revealed. Birds in the area took to the air as the sound of an inhuman growl emanated from his throat. With unrivaled ferocity the figure tore into the vegetation, the claws slicing through the tough growth with ease. As he tore at the mound of vegetation shapes previously hidden came into view. The figure was cutting the growth away from a long forgotten building that appears to have once been white, now stained black by years of vegetation and animals using it as a perch. Finally a broken doorway was visible. Next to it laid corrugated steel sheets rusting and corroding. Standing in front of the doorway the lone figure paused, breathing heavily. Suddenly he stiffened and lowered his body.

From inside the long forgotten building a crashing sound filled the air, followed by a low growl. A large animal resembling a bear crashed through what was left of the doorway and the vegetation. Lunging at the lone figure the massive animal swiped its large paw at the intruder. With a graceful movement the lone figure moved to avoid the animal's attack. Looking at the animal its eyes filled with anger its mouth agape exposing a row a large razor sharp teeth, the lone individual quickly moved towards the large beast. Slashing at the beast with the claws on his left hand he followed with a plunging motion from his right hand. The claws on his right hand disappearing into the dark fur of the animal, blood poured from the animal's chest as the man forced his right hand upward through the ribcage of the large beast. An agonized growl filled the air for a moment before being silenced with one swift movement of his left hand slashing the throat of the animal. The great animal fell with a heavy thud onto the ground, the man who had vanquished this great beast stood over it, covered in blood, both his own and the great animal's.

SNIKT

His claws retracted into his hands and he walked quickly over to the large black case. Retrieving the case he cautiously moved into the building. Finding a dusty table he swept away years worth of debris and placed the case on it. With a pop the latches on the case opened, lifting the top he pressed a small button, a computer inside the case whirred to life. Retrieving a small rod from the case he moved to the doorway, a wire dangled from the rod, and with a pop a small satellite dish appeared in his hand. Placing the dish in the doorway he returned to the computer, with a few short keystrokes the screen flickered revealing an image of another individual on the screen. Through a small speaker a voice filled the air.

"Wolverine…my employer is in need of your….skills." the man on the screen said.

"As usual Pietro…it will cost him." Wolverine replied. 

"He is aware of your financial requests, and has no qualms about delivering such to you upon completion of your assignment." The figure on the screen said.

"Price is higher this time…just let him know that, and if he can't deliver bub…I'll take the money out of him." Wolverine growled.

"Very well, but if you do not want the assignment…we can seek the services of others, Creed possibly?" The man on the screen said smugly.

"I'll take it…but I'm gonna want something else along with the money…send me the info, I'll get back to you." Wolverine said angrily before flicking a switch, causing the screen to go black.

Walking to the doorway he looked out on the abundant wildlife in this "Savage Land", and smirked, which land was truly more "savage" he thought to himself. This place where animals lived as they should without the intrusion of humanity, or the outside world where humanity sought to destroy itself.

To be continued.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Anyone or anything you recognize the name from a Marvel comic book, does not belong to me.I have no money, sue if you want you can't get blood from a stone.Any likeness of people you recognize, I may know them as well and they know I have no money and they can't get anything from me.

**Authors Note: **Just to let people know this story string is meant to take place before the first issue of Ultimate X-Men. It's just my take on how things may have played out, don't jump all over me. I have also used some figures about the characters as given by marvel, I personally noticed they differ from the original series and I figure others will as well, I'm just going with what marvel says, agree with it or not. Hope you enjoy. 

There is a prologue posted for those just seeing this fic.

# Darkened Visions; Part 1

**By**

**NoHaven**

** **

In a dingy bar in the "Hell's Kitchen" district two men sit in a corner booth. One of the men is the dangerous assassin known only as Wolverine, considered the most proficient killer in the world he has been working almost solely for the mutant terrorist known as Magneto. Across from his sits a man of considerable smaller build, he is the mutant known as Toad, a member of Magneto's terrorist organization known as "The Brotherhood". Under the table next to Toad's leg is a large black case. 

"To menial a task for Magneto to send the son, but just right for the lackey eh bub?" Wolverine growls, before lighting a cigar in cupped hands.

"Fuck off… you got the information that was sent, right?" Toad snaps back.

"Big words for a small pile of shit, and yes I got the information…you bring my fee?" Wolverine growls while sipping a beer. 

"Yeah I got it…I don't get why he has you do this stuff, the rest of us could handle it." Toad says in an indignant tone.

"Some things not even terrorists want credit for…slide it over to me and get out of my sight." Wolverine growls through clenched teeth.

Toad pushes the case over to Wolverine's side of the table with his foot, then removes a small manila envelope from his shirt pocket and slides it across the table to Wolverine. Toad stands and begins to pull a jacket one. Without removing his eyes from the small man as he pulls on a heavy black coat Wolverine opens the small envelope. As the small man makes his way out of the bar Wolverine glances at the photo inside the envelope. It is a picture of Diego Marquez, President of Ecuador and a very vocal anti-mutant member of the world community. Closing the envelope Wolverine stuffs it inside his black leather coat and rises to leave the bar, carrying the case with him. 

"He's going high profile, that's for sure." He says under his breath as he exhales a cloud of cigar smoke.

---

Across town two men sit outside a small hardware store in a black Cadillac. From inside the hardware store crashing can be heard and the front windows can even be seen rattling.Finally there is silence, the two men in the Cadillac both step out and move towards the door. As they are about to reach for the door it swings open, standing in the doorway is a large man dressed in a blood stained white t-shirt, black pants and a black leather coat.

"So Rasputin…is it all taken care of?" One of the smaller men from the car says.

"Of course Nikolai…have I ever failed in collecting our debts?"Rasputin replies.

"Not that I have ever heard of…so you mess them up comrade?" The other man says.

"That is none of your concern Alexander…now let us be departing." Rasputin says coolly, tossing a small stack of cash towards Nikolai before making his way to the car and climbing the back seat slamming the door closed behind him.

Turning towards Alexander, Nikolai raises the stack of cash. "He is the best comrade, the best." He says before putting the cash in his breast pocket and moving towards the car.

"It is a wonder that Dimitri has not sent him to take on the Chinese, he could single handedly remove our competition." Alexander quips to his partner.

"Maybe he will…only time will tell my friend." Nikolai says as they both open the front doors of the car.

---

In a small coffee shop in San Diego a young man known as Henry McCoy sits quietly reading the New York Times. His large feet and hands make his noticeable as a mutant. He has recently left his home to attend the University of California at Berkley in the fall. His departure was a mixed blessing. While he missed his mother he in no way missed his father who used to beat him because of his mutation. But now he was going to attend one of the most prestigious institutions in the world to gain his degree in Biochemistry. However his attention is consumed by a story buried deep in the Times. The headline explains it why he is reading so intently.

**Mother of Mutant Child Arrested for Beating Child to Death**

** **

Hatred for being different, its ridiculous, that child couldn't have harmed anyone, let alone its mother. Hank thinks to himself, unconsciously he begins squeezing the cup of coffee in his right hand. 

SMASH

The cup shatters in his huge appendage. Looking around the shop, at all the accusing eyes, he quietly rises tossing a twenty at the boy behind the register before stalking out the doorway.

To Be Continued.


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Anyone or anything you recognize the name from a Marvel comic book, does not belong to me.I have no money, sue if you want you can't get blood from a stone.Any likeness of people you recognize, I may know them as well and they know I have no money and they can't get anything from me.

Ultimate verse

# Darkened Visions; Part 2

## By

**NoHaven**

** **

Athens Texas is your average medium sized city in eastern Texas, with a population of around 60,000 people; its major claim to fame is as the "Black-Eyed Pea Capital of the World". Being 75 miles southeast of Dallas they get a lot of people coming through town traveling on I-175.However lately they have had their share of interesting visitors. Ororo Munroe would be one of these travelers, a young woman of striking beauty she was also one person passing through town that would be remembered. Dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a white t-shit that left her mid-drift exposed, she also had a small fashionable backpack on, and she walked through the parking lot of the local Wal-Mart on East Tyler Street.Through rows of pickups and SUV's she made her way to the entrance of the store. Passing through the large automated double doors she looked over the layout of the store. She had been in town for two days and done quite well at lifting things from the people of the city, from wallets to clothes. She was planning on leaving tomorrow but she was determined to get the last of her necessities before departing. Walking down the aisles she could feel the eyes of the strangers in the store on her, taking in her figure, her natural beauty.

Reaching the electronics section of the store she quickly canvassed the area, seeing that few were paying attention to her. Swiftly she picked up several CD's and with a small device she had stolen a day earlier she disabled the security pieces from the CD's and pocketed them. Moving to a small case she quickly picked the lock and removed 10 small portable MP3 players, and placed them in the small backpack. Feeling content with her haul she started to leave the store. She knew she could fence her take if she could get to Dallas, and as she quickly passed trough the store to the doors again she was figuring out what she could get for money for just this haul. Approaching the doors she felt the familiar sense of apprehension pass over her as she passed through the security sensors. Passing through the door she moved quickly through the parking lot. As she was nearing the bus stop just beyond the parking lot two individuals approached her. One male and one female, the man was average looking accept for his head of gray hair that stood out on him as he appeared to be fairly young. The female seemed as tall as Ororo, roughly 5'11", with crimson red hair.

"Excuse me, miss Munroe you do not know me but I know of you if you would join me and my brother we would like to speak with you, we can give you a ride to where you need to go." The red haired woman said confidently.

Ororo looked over the two individuals; she figured that if they knew of her they could only be two things, cops or criminals. Deciding they didn't fit the mold of the cops you would find in east Texas she accepted the offer of a ride. The three of them made their way no more than thirty feet to a large black Ford Excursion with tinted windows. Climbing into the back left seat of the large SUV Ororo was seated directly behind the woman as the man got behind the wheel.

"The Motel 6 out on I-175." Ororo said curtly.

"No problem." The young man with gray hair said.

As they pulled out of the parking lot onto East Tyler the woman turned around in the front seat to face Ororo and spoke.

"Well let me introduce myself Ororo, I am Wanda Maximoff and this is my brother Pietro." Wanda said pointing to her brother in the driver's seat. "We wanted to speak to you because we both have similar…concerns as you."

"Is that a fact?" Ororo said quickly raising an eyebrow. "What would those be? How much money you get for lifting MP3 players."

"Not quite…you see, we are mutants like yourself." Wanda said confidently.

Ororo's breath caught, no one could have know she was a mutant, she had told nobody. Who were these people? What did they want with her? How the hell did they know she was a mutant?

"What exactly is going on here? Who the fuck are you two?" Ororo said nervously.

"You have no need to be concerned, we wish you no harm. You see we are members of the "Brotherhood", we fight for the rights of mutants across the globe." Wanda said with poise.

"You guys are part of that terrorist group…"Ororo stammered be fore trailing off.

"We prefer the term freedom fighters." Pietro quipped. 

"Ororo as you may know, mutants are feared in this country and across the globe, we are persecuted because we are different. We the members of the "Brotherhood" seek to change that. You see we are mutants, we are the next step in human evolution, we believe that by fighting we can gain what is truly ours…dominance over mankind, we will never again hide in the shadows and fear that we may be attacked because of who we are…there is a war coming, and we are preparing to win that war." Wanda said with passion. "We would like you to join us, join our fight against persecution Ororo and never be scared again."

Ororo sat in silence as they pulled into the parking lot of the Motel 6. Stopping the truck both Pietro and Wanda turned to face the young woman in the back. 

"So what will it be? Fight for your freedom or hide in the shadows?" Pietro said sternly. 

"Uh…I…I can't join you, I can't be part of what you do." Ororo said while going to open the door.

"If you don't join us, you will always live in fear Ororo…join us and stand up and be proud of who you are. Do you really want to be a thief for the rest of your life? Wouldn't you rather be free, free of being hated for who you are?" Wanda said self-confidently.

"No, I can't…I can't be part in what you do, just leave me be." Ororo said angrily before jumping out of the large truck.

Rolling down the window Wanda spoke once more. "Ororo, a war is coming, you must choose a path to walk, either one side or the other. There will be only one side triumphant, why not choose the inevitable winner?"

"I will choose my own path to walk, I will not be forced to something I do not believe in." Ororo said confidently.

"You have made your choice, let us hope when we meet again Ororo it is not as enemies." Wanda said quickly before rolling the window back up.

Ororo watched as the large black vehicle started to pull out of the parking lot. One thing was for sure she had to get out of town quick, by nightfall she thought. That meant she needed a car. Looking around she saw a red 1978 mustang parked on the other side of the parking lot. She could pack her things, steal the car and be in Dallas in an hour, it would also give her more money to use to get out of Texas, to get away from people like Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. She went to her room and quickly started packing her things.

Across the Interstate just out of sight Wanda and Pietro watched her as she went into her room. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel Pietro spoke.

"She's gonna run Wanda, I guarantee it, she'll leave tonight." 

"Yes she will, and when she does we will make sure she is caught by the authorities. Then when she is in jail and desperate we will again make her an offer." Wanda said as she put on a pair of sunglasses.

----

In Salem Center New York a sleepy town has been abuzz with the fact that a private school is being constructed in the town. On a large estate a man named Xavier was erecting a beautiful school. Many in the town were quite happy about this; a private school meant wealthy kids would be entering the town, which meant wealthy parents would visit from time to time. This meant improved commerce, which meant improved lives. Or at least this what they thought would happen.

At the actual school Charles Xavier sat in his wheel chair in front of a Television and watched CSPAN as the senate approved the limited use of so called "Sentinel" units to defend the country from dangerous mutant threats. Shaking his head he wheeled himself into his study where his only two students waited for him. 

Jean Grey was a young girl of spectacular beauty, her hair cut to a short length; she sat dressed in a baggy pair of khaki cargo pants and a tank top. It was easy to see that she was in very good shape as clearly visible on her arms were the defined muscles of an athlete. Next to her sat Scott Summers, his brown hair cut short, he wore faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt, his eyes hidden by a pair of goggles containing a single ruby quartz lens. He had a muscular build and an air of confidence about him. 

"Scott, Jean…the time has come for us to begin gathering allies. The Senate has approved the Sentinel program and it is only a matter of short time before the house and the President approve them. My old partner Magneto is sure to strike soon and is likely to be gathering his forces as we speak. A desperate time is approaching children, a time of darkness and pain, through our actions we can prove that not all mutants are a threat."Charles said in an ominous tone.

"So what do you need us to do Professor?" Scott asks quickly.

To Be Continued.


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Anyone or anything you recognize the name from a Marvel comic book, does not belong to me.I have no money, sue if you want you can't get blood from a stone.Any likeness of people you recognize, I may know them as well and they know I have no money and they can't get anything from me.

**Author's Note: **Before I anger all of East Texas the information about Athens, Texas in my previous fic came directly from the Athens, Texas homepage…please don't kill the messenger.

Ultimate verse

# Darkened Visions; Part 3

## By 

**NoHaven**

** **

The Savage Land, a sanctuary to prehistoric species that once dominated the face of the globe, now living here undisturbed. Overlooking this Sanctuary a large fortress rises from the swamps of the eastern edge. Huge steel walls with large glass windows that create reflections of sunlight visible for miles in all directions, its cold exterior hides its true role, and it is a sanctuary to one man. Magneto, feared mutant terrorist and head of the Brotherhood of Mutants, an anarchical terrorist group bent on wiping Homo sapiens from the face of the earth so that Homo sapient superior may take the role as the dominant species on earth.

Standing alone in front of a large window overlooking the swamp stands Magneto; despite his graying hair he still appears quite fit, the muscles of his body quite visible through his blue and red garb. A man of short stature enters the room quietly, even cautiously, stopping just inside the doorway he stands quietly. Without turning to face to short man Magneto speaks, his voice deep and chilling.

"Have you completed the task I gave you Toad?" Magneto says in an almost regal tone.

"Yes Magneto…I informed Wolverine of his task, gave him the information and his fee and left. I just don't understand why you pay him, surely members of the Brotherhood don't need to be paid for such tasks." Toad said sheepishly.

"Wolverine is unlike any other member of the Brotherhood, his loyalties do not lay with our cause but with his desire to survive." Magneto said striding towards a polished stainless steel table located in the middle of the room. "I endure his requests for monetary reimbursement in exchange for his services, because he serves a purpose for me, men with his skills are difficult to come by. If I must give him some money so be it, it means nothing to me, only the tasks he performs matter."

As Magneto lowered himself into a chair at the head of the steel table a large television flickered to life. On the screen was the face of his daughter Wanda Maximoff aka The Scarlet Witch. Raising his eyes to the screen he spoke with a sense of authority.

"Wanda, have you completed the task I gave you?" 

"No, Father the girl refused to join. We are sure she will flee soon, we plan to have her caught by local authorities and then offer her assistance in escaping in exchange we will ask her to join." Wanda said confidently.

"Have her caught, but do not offer assistance." Magneto said in a casual manner.

"Why father? Why not use this as a time to gain her alliance?" Wanda said in a bemused tone.

"Do not waste you time trying to convince someone to join us, move to your next target, then return here." Magneto said in an authoritative tone.

"As you wish father."

The face of Magneto's daughter flickered out of sight, for a moment the great room was filled with a pale sunlight. The great screen flickered a second time and CNN was visible on screen. The anchor was discussing the attacks on New York and Washington D.C. by Magneto and the "Brotherhood of Mutants" that had occurred a month ago. The attacks had been the flash point for the Senate's passing of a bill authorizing the use of robotic "Sentinels" to hunt and kill mutant threats. A thin smile grew across Magneto's face. The war was approaching quickly.

---

In Salem center another man sat watching the CNN broadcast, shaking his head he turned the TV off. Turning to face his two students Charles Xavier spoke.

"We must bring others into our fold to protect them from the Sentinels and from Magneto. Jean I am giving the task of recruiting two individuals to you."Professor Xavier said tossing two manila files on his desk.

"Professor, why does Jean have to go alone? Why can't I go with her?" Scott blurted out.

"You enthusiasm is appreciated Scott however I am afraid, that your appearance in this situation would not be useful in keeping the task quiet. Plus if the sentinels are deployed then Jean and another mutant stand a better chance of going unnoticed then a small group would." Charles said in a sympathetic tone.

"Who are the mutants you wish me to contact Professor?" Jean asked. 

Handing one of the folders to Jean the professor began to speak. "The first is Henry McCoy, a student currently in San Diego, he is a mutant possessing superhuman strength and speed, extraordinary endurance. His hands and feet are far larger than a normal person giving him extraordinary balance and agility. He is also a certifiable genius. His father was abusive to him as a child because he was a mutant, in response he has a sense that mutants and humans must grow to tolerate each other for their differences." The Professor said.

"And the other?" Jean asked.

Handing the second folder to Jean the Professor again began to speak. "The second is Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin, formerly a simple farm boy from Siberia he now works for the Russian Mafia as a enforcer to pay off the cost of his moving to the United States. He possesses the mutant ability to convert his body into an organic steel-like substance, granting him superhuman strength and a high degree of resistance to injury.He does not want to continue on the path he is already on, he is a gentle soul." The Professor finished.

"Alright, well I guess I better get started." Jean said with an overwhelmed tone.

"Take the Blackbird and remain in constant contact with me so that I can make you aware of any situations. If you get into any trouble notify me immediately." The professor said.

"What kind of situations?" Jean asked.

"If any other mutants are in trouble and you can assist them, I will notify you." The Professor said.

"Ok" Jean said leaving the room.

"Good Luck Jean." Scott called after her. Jean simply turned her head and smiled at the young man.

"Good Luck Jean, and be careful." The professor said in a concerned tone. As he watched the young woman leave the room and make her way to the hanger where the Blackbird is housed. Moments late a low rumble could be felt as the large black aircraft took off smoothly and head into the sky.

Turning towards Scott the professor spoke. "You need not worry Scott, she will be fine." The Professor said trying to reassure the young man and though he did not let on reassure himself.


End file.
